


He dreams of someone else

by Cafrid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Roughness, Smut, broken hearted alois, hardcore a bit, im still bad at smut haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafrid/pseuds/Cafrid
Summary: Alois questions Claude about sex and finds out the hard way that its his body Claude lusts, but for other reasons.





	

It was a groggy and rainy day, nearly the break of dawn, when Alois woke up hot and bothered. His dream lasted hours and sweat covered his body. When he took a look under the blanket he could see his partner in crime was awake as well, perked up and twitching. Alois could do nothing but release a frustrated breath.

 

The same dream haunted him every night for a week. Of him and his butler doing.. “I can’t remember” Alois said out loud to himself. Claude paused what he was doing, which was dressing his master. He looked up with the same melancholy face as usual, but he did not question. Only took a moment of pause before continuing. He entered not twenty minutes ago, ten minutes spent with Alois loudly explaining (and badly lying) on why the bed was covered in sweat and he was hard underneath the covers. Claude was already aware of the dreams, him being the main one to hear Alois moaning and calling his name at night. He decided not to press about it as it may he a sensitive subject. The other ten spent dressing Alois and changing the sheets. 

 

When the time came Alois was served breakfast, the young boy at the end of a long table gleefully chattering away. For Claude it went through one ear and out the other, the demon himself replaying the night time moans in his head. Soft and strained. Then his sleeve was tugged and he was torn from the replaying moans that almost turned into a lust fueled fantasy. He didn't enjoy the brat, but he wanted to ravish the god like body he held. Claude looked down at Alois who had wide eyes and a smudge of cream on his cheek. Claude gently wiped this away with his thumb. “Claude, can two men have sex?” The smaller said as he leaned into the brief touch of the butler. This question took Claude by surprise and his throat became tight. “Yes, I suppose two men could” He responded and began to clean up the small mess created on the table in front of Alois.

 

The blonde thought for a moment while picking at his shorts. Then a glimmer came to his eyes and he stood up abruptly knocking his chair back to the floor. “Then show me” he nearly purred as he popped his hips to the side and came closer to Claude who simply plopped the plates down on the table. Alois wasn't expecting such a response. He was expecting Claude go question or hesitate. No, he wasn't expected to be grabbed and slammed to the table, his legs parted with a knee. To say the least he was surprised. 

 

Claude’s eyes glowed very softly. He decided Alois’s body was close enough to Ciel’s while his soul was not, so it would do. It was the other he craved anyhow. He lost his roughness and lifted the thin body into his arms and swept him away. “Claude where are we going?” His master demanded but there was no answer, the demon having already found their destination. The bedroom. He dropped Alois on the bed and the soft covers and he could see him become tense.

 

“You haven't answered my question” Alois mumbled. “I will teach you to the best of my ability” was the only response as the buttons of his shirt were undone one by one. Claude worked fast, his hands working on two different tasks. One slipped down the shorts and the other undid buttons until Alois was displaying nothing but a pair of white knee socks. The blonde was flustered as the demon racked such a familiar body. 

 

The butler began as he gently rubbed his index finger against Alois’s nipples. He decided to slowly progress into how rough he wanted to be. He started with fingers, pulling and pinching at the pink nipples until soft gasps slipped from parted lips. Then he arched down and bit down drawing blood and to his surprise a lewd moan erupted from the smaller. His body arched to Claude before he sucked in a sharp breath between teeth and dropped back down. Claude hummed in satisfaction doing the same if not harder to the second nipple. He got the same response but louder. “My whore” Claude growled and Alois responded with a gentle and breathless ‘Yes’. Claude chuckled darkly. “Already breathless from five minutes of nipple play” 

 

The butler removed his gloves and tossed them to the side where they landed together on the soft carpet. He licked his lips and went for the throat, sucking and biting viciously. Alois would flinch and groan but only pulled Claude closer, his skin becoming purple and red with bite marks. Claude ripped away and only stopped when a pained strained noise came from Alois as he bit too deep. By this time Claude was ready anyway. He sat up and merely pulled his trousers down a bit and took out his pulsating cock. He looked down, already knowing Alois was average for his age. 

 

Alois’s neck and nipples throbbed and he barely lifted his neck when the tip of Claude’s prick was pressed to his lips. Alois turned his head away before his hair was grabbed and his head was straightened. “You will tear if not lubricated” Claude bit back a snarl, his other hand far behind him and a finger pressed to Alois’s puckered entrance. The younger opened his mouth to complain and Claude took this chance go shove a good amount of his length in and to shove a single finger into the tight warmth. 

 

Alois simply released a muffled scream around Claude’s cock at the attack sending heavenly vibrations. The demon bit his lip and began to thrust into both areas at a steady pace. Spit dribbled down Alois’s chin. Claude could feel gentle spasms in the younger’s legs as he ground the tip of his finger to his prostate. 

 

Alois felt light headed, as if his brain were not there before Claude finally retreated from his mouth letting him take in wet breaths between swollen lips. He brought himself together then lost it all again. Claude didn't wait before fully sheathing himself inside of Alois, him stretching all at once. He spasmed violently before Claude caught his wrists and held him down. Alois felt tears burn the corners of his eyes. “I-It hurts.. Claude..” He choked out and when he looked down he saw a small bulge poking up from his lower stomach. He rolled his eyes back and dropped his head.

 

Claude could barely wait, but he realized his injured Alois. He calmly arched over and inspected. No blood from what he could see, so he began to gently grind until Alois began to release gentle moans and pleased grunts. This went off for 2 horrible moments before Alois muttered an ‘OK’ and Claude, nearly driven insane by the waiting, removed himself and slammed directly back in. Alois arched his spine as he did in response to his nipples being bit open. Claude began a steady space but the louder his master moaned his name and wriggled the more erratic his thrusts became. 

 

Alois grabbed onto Claude and pulled him down so they face each other and looked him in the eyes. Between moans and gasps he choked out “Claude.. Do you love me?” He then gasped and threw his body upward, an orgasm wracking his body. He clenched around the butler’s cock and with a few more desperate thrusts he came inside the body and said a name when he did. A name that wasn't Alois’s, a name that the young master was not pleased to hear grunted in the midst of an orgasm. ‘Ciel’. 

 

Alois was stunned. He went rigid as Claude removed himself letting seamen cover the sheets. He was still held by Alois’s rigid arms. “C-Claude.. Do you love me..?” Alois asked again, tears brimming his eyes. Claude had no expression. He caught his mistake, and was at a loss. So he lifted himself from the grip and stood up from the bed. “I will change the sheets” he said in the usual voice. He picked up his gloves before leaving. 

 

Alois, covered in horrid purple bruises and bite marks, sat up and stared at the door. “But..” He whimpered softly before curling into himself, his body arched over his knees. He shook as tears came spilling over his cheeks onto his legs down the bruises. His heart felt as if it was ripped apart. “Claude..” He muttered softly.

 

“My highness..”


End file.
